tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine was the first video game developed by Alternative Software. The game was first released in 1990 for ZX Spectrum/Amstrad CPC but had poor graphics. It was then released for Commodore 64 with improved colours followed by a final release for DOS/Amiga/Atari ST in 1992 and Thomas the Tank Engine 2: Thomas's Big Race, a racing game in 1993. Story It's full steam ahead once again for Thomas. He's had a busy week at the Station and now it looks likely this week is going to be just as busy. The Fat Controller's head is spinning with all the special trips he has to organise. It is a good job that he has Thomas and his friends to rely upon. He calls Thomas over: "Now Thomas," he says, "I have selected some very important jobs for you to do this week. I know that you will do your best and that you will be very careful." "Oh yes, sir," says Thomas. "You know you can trust me. I want to be a really useful engine." "These are the jobs you must do," the Fat Controller replies. "Take the children to the seaside, take a tractor over to the station by the broken bridge, take some medicine to the hospital, deliver some logs to the sawmill and coal to the power station, deliver the mail and finally take some oil over to the oil refinery. Now there is a lot to do so do not waste time. You can do the jobs in any order but each one must be finished before the sun goes down." "All right, sir. I had better get started," says Thomas as he hurries over to the turntable. © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited 1990 Gameplay The gameplay is to complete seven jobs over a week with Thomas. In the bonus stages on some of the later games, James, Harold and Bertie challenged Thomas to a race. There is also a memory game on some of the later games. Characters ZX Spectrum/Amstrad CPC Game * Thomas * Duck * Diesel * The Fat Controller Commodore 64 Game * Thomas * Percy * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt DOS/Amiga/Atari ST Game * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Diesel * BoCo * Terence * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt Difficulty (Commodore 64 game) There two modes. The harder of the two is "Normal". Several of the things that result in a negative effect include trees and rocks on the line, going too fast, and crashing into either Percy or Diesel. Scoring (Commodore 64 game) The scoring system is as follows: * Passing through a frame: 5 points * Bouncing bonus': 200-800 points * Station bonus': 1000 points * Pushing over the tree: 10 points * Picking up the truck: 1000 points. * Hidden bonus': 5000 points. It is possible to trick the score system by repeatedly going back and forth between two frames and waiting for bouncing bonus'. Trivia DOS/Amiga/Atari ST Game * Ringo Starr played the voice of The Fat Controller whenever he said: "Hurry up, Thomas!". * The cover for all the releases featured an illustration from the annual story Thomas and the Cricketers. * The DOS/Amiga/Atari ST version was re-released as part of The Collection. Goofs DOS/Amiga/Atari ST Game * Gordon and James are missing their tenders. * Bill and Ben are missing their nameplates. * All of the engines have silver buffers. * Certain cargo gets put in or on the wrong rolling stock. Medical suppies, Logs and oil are taken in a coach when they should be in the vans, on a flatbed and in a tanker, respectively, while the tractor, the coal, the mail and the children going to the seaside are taken in vans when they should be on a flatbed, in the trucks, in the mail cars and in a coach. * Certain cargo is taken to the wrong places. Medical supplies are taken to the next town when they should be at the hospital, respectively, while the mail is taken to the hospital when it should be at the next town. * Certain levels can have two or three of the same engine at a time. Galleries Commodore 64 Gallery File:ThomastheTankEngine(Commodore64)cover.jpg|Cover File:Commodore64loading.png|Loading screen File:Commodore64title.png|Title screen File:Commodore64track.png|Track selector File:Commodore64truck.png|Thomas collecting his truck File:Commodore64careful.png|Be careful, Thomas! File:Commodore64boulder.png|You have crashed into a boulder File:Commodore64welldone.png|Well done! DOS/Amiga/Atari ST Gallery File:ThomastheTankEngineDOSAmgia.jpg|Front Cover File:ThomastheTankEngineDOSAmgiabackcover.jpg|Back cover File:ThomastheTankEngineDOSAmgiamenu1.png File:ThomastheTankEngineDOSAmgiamenu2.png File:ThomastheTankEngineDOSAmgiamenu3.png Category:Video games Category:Console games